Stand In The Rain
by TeenageFantasy
Summary: Shane Mitchie were friends as kids but when Mitchie moved they grew apart. Now 12 years later Mitchie gets accepted to a music school and it so happens Shane is there. But with all the drama ahead Mitchies tears will make her feel like standing in rain
1. Starts With Goodbye

Mitchie was helping her mom pack. She was only 4 so all her packing included was holding a crayon box and her teddy bear. She sucked her thumb. She saw Shane outside. She ran out to him.

"Shane" She giggled.

"hey mitwie" He said playing with his truck.

"Im weaving today." She said.

"I know" He sighed and stopped playing he looked at Mitchie.

"Well I'll wiss you." She said putting her thumb back in her mouth and letting tears fall.

"Are you crwing?" He asked touching one of her tears.

"You my onwy friend" She cried hard.

"Mwitchie" He let some tears fall and hugged her. "My mom aways kwisses my boo-boo's to mwake dem feel bwetter. You want mwe to kiss it better?" He asked.

She nodded crying. Shane took her thumb out her mouth and smiled.

"on the cwount of twee." He said.

"1"

"2"

"twee!" Shane and Mitchie said before kissing quickly.

"EW!" They both laughed.

"Goodbwye Mwitchie" He said as her mom picked her up and put her in the truck. Mitchie looked out the window and cried. Shane's little legs were running as fast as they could.

"Mwitchie wait!" He cried.

Mitchie closed her eyes and squeezed her teddy bear. 'Goodbye' she thought.

Shane stopped running and fell in the grass crying. "MWITHCHIE!" He screamed through his tears. His mom came and picked him up. He coughed, screamed, and cried all at the same time as he watched the truck become a speck.

**12 years later.**

Mitchie sat in her room. Still playing the same song about Shane. She'd played ever since she was 6 when she learned how to sing and play the guitar. It was her 16th birthday and her mom was at a job in Flordia with her catering business. Mitchie went in the basement to the studio and plugged everything in. She put the head phones on.

"Starts With Goodbye take 1" She said and put her teddy bear on the chair next to her. She started.

_I was sitting on my doorstep,I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,But I knew I had to do it,And he wouldn't understand,So hard to see myself without him,I felt a piece of my heart break,But when you're standing at a crossroad,There's a choice you gotta make.I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye.I know there's a blue horizon,Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,Getting there means leaving things behind,Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye.Time, time heals,The wounds that you feel,Somehow, right now.I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,Starts with goodbye,The only way you try to find,It's sad but, Moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye,Na na na na na na na._

She sighed and took the earphones off. She took her teddy bear "Teddy. We have got to get a life. Lets go get the mail." She sighed. She walked outside and opened the mail box "Bill. Bill. Bill. Hey Bill! Your mail got sent to my box again" She threw the mail to her next door neighbor. Her eye's caught something with her name on it. **Brooklyn Hills Music Acedamy**. She read. Her eyes widened. SHE GOT IT! She smiled. She ran in the house.

"Mom I got accepted!" She yelled into the phone.

"Oh hunny that's great! When are you supposted to be there?"

"Tonight" She said.

"Oh and im not there to say goodbye! Well I love you! Pack and leave a note!" She smiled.

"I love you mom!" She smiled and hung up. She ran in her room and packed her clothes. She put her teddy on top "Teddy. We're moving up!" She laughed and zipped the suitcase.

--

The city was filled with lights and it was beautiful. She woke up in the cab. She had been on a plane, train, walk and now she finally fell asleep in a cab all by herself. She was shocked. The cab came to a stop. "Thank you" She paid him and got out. Her suitcase yanking her down. It was dark. "I hope someone's up to open the door" She thought. She walked over and knocked "hello?" She yelled "HELLO!?"

A guy with black hair. In skinny jeans. A black 'Run DMC' Shirt on and some chucks. He opened the door. "What?"

"Hi im Mitchie and -"

"You know you could get killed being out late around here."

"Im sorry can I come in?"

"What's the password?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Look we started out on the wrong foot. Im Mitchie Torres." She put out her hand. He looked at it. She slowly pulled it back "Ok" She said.

He opened the door wider and she went under his arm. "Its monkeys by the way" He said "You know the password"

"Mhm" She said and kept walking. He followed her.

"What room are you in?"

"264?" She said.

He started leading her. Then a girl ran up "Shane I send you out for a snack and you bring back a stray. Bad boy" She said.

"Um" he said.

"You know I can find my way on my own" Mitchie said taking the bag from Shane and walking. She turned her head around to see The girl touch Shane's butt and then Shane push her hand away and walk off. She turned back around and walked in her room. She turned on the light.

"Hey turn the damn light off!"

"OOPS SORRY!" Mitchie said turning off the light a blowing hair out of her face she sat on her bed. "How am I gunna do this" She took a picture out of her pocket of Shane. 'your right Shane…I can do this' Mitchie said and kissed the picture.

--

**Please give me more than 2 reviews on this guys. I know your mad at me for ending 1 year later but please I got my punishment with Someone else's life! **

**Xoxo Destani**

**Ps. I love you all!**


	2. We're Cool

Mitchie woke up. Her roommate wasn't there anymore. She stood and walked over to her closet. She got a pair of skinny black jeans. A t-shirt with a sweat jacket. And some ug's. She slowly walked out of the room with her bag. She walked downstairs into the huge room. She walked in. All these heads were there. She smiled when she saw her roommate. She walked over and sat down.

"Hi im Mitchie. Your new roommate" She said.

"Caytlin" She said and looked back at the stage.

Mitchie saw Shane in the front. She guessed he felt someone staring at him because he turned around. Mitchie looked down and started to play with her friendship ring. Shane's eyes widened. Mitchie followed his eyes and met her ring. She was confused. Shane looked down for a second and then looked back at her.

'What' She mouthed.

Shane lifted his hand to reveal his ring. Mitchie's eyes widened.

'wait! Shane Grey! Its him!' Mitchie thought.

Shane smiled wide.

The speech started. When it ended Mitchie stood so did Caytlin. She pushed by Mitchie and walked off. Mitchie sighed and then turned to get her bag. There was Shane. She squealed and Hugged him.

"You still choke me like always!" He said out of breath.

"Oops" She let go "Sorry"

"Its fine it was a good kind of pain" He smiled she blushed. "SO! How have you been?"

"Well I've been great and you!?"

"Awsome…even though I could do without my little brother"

"Your mom had the baby!? I cant believe I missed that how old is he?"

"9"

"Aww."

"Mitch if im going to talk to you about my problems with my little brother you have to agree" He said.

"Sorry. Little brother. Evil. Torture" She said.

"I know isn't he?" He asked.

Mitchie laughed same old Shane.

"Well I feel real stupid for not noticing you yesterday"

"You? How about me. I was the one that didn't notice the ring!" She said.

"Well im just glad you remembered and still have it" He smiled "I gave you that ring-"

"The day I left"

Shane grew silent and nodded his smile slowly faded and he breathed.

That day put a whole in his heart. It never grew back.

Mitchie bit her lip feeling bad "Well Im gunna go. Classes start in 10 minutes and I have to go get my schedule"

Shane nodded. Mitchie hugged him and walked off.

--

Mitchie walked in her dorm to see her roomate unpacking.

"Hey"

"Hi" Caytlin said in a rude attitude and passed by Mitchie to her suitcase.

Mitchie sat on her bed "Did I do something to offened you. Or something to make you hate me"

"Why would you think I hate you?"

"Well you always just sort of avoid me" She said.

Caytlin stopped and turned to her.

"Look its just. Im trying to get that scholoarship. I don't wanna get distracted. Its nothing personal trust. So are we cool?" She asked putting a fist out.

Mitchie smiled "Yeah were cool" She smiled and let their fists collide.

--

**Ok guys sorry I gotta cut this short I lost track of time and my friend is coming to pick me up in 5min and im not even dressed nor ready so this was a quick treat for yall. Im guessing you got the hint on raise your voice huh? Lol that's my fave movie. Well I g2g I luv ya!**

**Xoxo Destani**

**Ps. Thanks for all the support on the last chapter I love you guys!**


	3. Get up!

Mitchie walked in class. She sat down. The teacher started talking.

"Ok im Mr. Brown. Im totally cool. Im testing you on your skills so let me here it. First up Jenny" He pointed to a girl.

The girl rolled her eyes and stopped filing her nails. She started to sing, Its sounded like a cat choking on a stick. She sat down. Mitchie smiled. Then the teacher pointed to her. Her smile faded.

"Me?"

"Yes"

"Well. Um…ok"

She stood at her seat.

'I guess its gunna have to hurt.

I guess im gunna have to cry.

And let go of some things I've loved

To get to the other side.

I guess its gunna break me down.

Like falling when you try to fly.

Sometimes all the hard things in life.

Start With Goodbye.'

Mitchie smiled.

Everyone cheered and clapped. She giggled. And sat down.

--

She walked down the stairs. Shane bumped into her.

"Mitch hey!" He smiled.

"Hey what's up?" She laughed.

"Im going to lunch. And then I have guitar" He said.

"Cool. Im heading to lunch too."

"Lets go then" He smiled and took her hand. They ran outside.

"Ok where to?"

"I don't know this town." Mitchie said.

"That's right. Um…come on." He smiled. They walked into this big building.

"This doesn't look like a resturant" Mitchie said.

Shane laughed "Its not. Its…an abonded Hospital" Shane said.

"And you brought me here because?" Mitchie asked.

"This hospital was where our mothers who are best friends gave birth to us." Shane said.

Mitchie's eyes widened. She looked at Shane. Then she touched a wall. It was cold. She smiled.

"This is really where we first met." Mitchie smiled.

"Yep. Who knew we were originally from California?" He asked.

"Well im still starving"

"Oh right lets go" He led her to the mall. They went to the food court. They then went back to the school.

"Hey Shane who's that?"

"Oh that's that kid that got that got accepted here. He's under 16 but seriously talented!" Shane said.

"Is that why everyone pushes him around?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah they want him to leave. They're just jealous because a younger kid is more talented them" He said.

"What's his name?"

"Luke Benward"

She smiled. "Class starts in-"

"30 minutes" Shane said.

"Great" Mitchie walked over to Luke.

"Hey Luke"

He jumped "WOAH IF YOU CAME TO BEAT ME UP LET ME GET MY KNEE PADS!" He said.

"Oh no. I Mitchie. Is this seat taking?" She asked.

"No"

Shane rolled his eyes. Mitchie always was the kind one. He was sometimes the jerk. He sat down on the other side of Luke.

"Im Shane" He said.

"Hi Shane." he said.

"So how old are you?" Mitchie asked.

"Im 15

"Oh cool. " Mitchie said. "Can we here some of your music?"

"Are you sure?" He smiled.

"Yeah" Shane said.

"Come on" Luke said. They started walking around. They saw a guy on the street.

He started to sing and pointed at the guy

_**Standing in line with some friends of mine.**_

_**Look to my right saw a guy outside asking,**_

_**Asking for some change.**_

He took a few steps and looked at Shane and Mitchie

_**Look to my left before I step, took a turn away **_

_**But I cant forget his face. Staring back at me.**_

_**Everybody has a story everybody matters.**_

_**GET UP GET UP GET UP**_

_**We can make a difference**_

_**Hear me when I say**_

He motioned Mitchie and Shane to join in.

_**GET UP GET UP GET UP**_

_**We can make it better**_

_**So don't walk away**_

_**It takes you**_

He pointed to Mitchie and Shane

_**It takes Me**_

He pointed to himself.

_**To make somebody's world a brighter place**_

_**To be.**_

_**Right now.**_

They walked up the steps to the school and entered the halls were empty and there was a girl crying.

_**See a lonely girl In the hallway**_

_**Sitting by herself everyday**_

_**Do you wonder what's going through her head?**_

Mitchie looked sadly at the girl and Luke nodded understanding. Shane sighed and looked at Luke. He was talented and he was showing them things they never noticed. Luke started singing again

_**Should you be her friend?**_

_**Should you jump right in?**_

_**Do you pretend and just blend in?**_

_**Its up to you**_

_**So what you gunna do?**_

_**Everybody has a story**_

_**Everybody matters.**_

_**SO GET UP GET UP GET UP**_

_**We can make a difference.**_

_**GET UP GET UP GET UP**_

_**We can make it better**_

_**So don't walk away**_

_**It takes you **_

_**It takes me **_

_**To make somebody's world a brighter place**_

_**To be.**_

_**Right now.**_

**Can you imagine a place.**

**So beautiful day**

**Where nobody feel irreplaceable**

**Come on imagine a place.**

**So Beautiful Day.**

**Where nobody feels that way.**

**GET UP GET UP GET UP**

**(Yeah!!) Mitchie sang while Luke and Shane sang**

**GET UP GET UP GET UP**

**We can make a difference**

**Hear me when I say**

**GET UP GET UP GET UP**

**We can make it better so don't walk away**

**It takes you it takes me to**

**Make somebody's world a brighter place to be.**

**(To be)**

**Right now…….**

They sat on a bench as Luke finished.

"Wow Luke your amazing!" Mitchie said.

"Thanks."

"I never noticed that" Shane said.

"Yeah well…its amazing isn't it?" Luke asked. "Oops. 30 minutes is up"

"Well Luke after classes me, Shane and my friend Caytlin are going to the movies you wanna come?"

"We are?" Shane whispered. Mitchie punched him in the stomach and smiled at Luke.

"Sure I'd love to. Well see you." He ran up the steps.

"He's a sweet kid"

"Yeah well good for him" Shane groaned.

"Oops sorry"

"Ugh just walk" He said

Mitchie laughed and walked back to the building with him.

--

**Ok if you guys don't know who Luke Benward is im going to smack you! He is from Disney Channel's original movie 'Mostly Ghostly: Who Let The Ghost's out' I have a huge crush on him! That stays here ok? Lol. But anyways search him on you tube. The song in here is 'GET UP' by Luke Benward lol So yeah check that stuff out. I don't have school tomorrow and so I'll have more time to write. Told you guys this was a keeper ****J**

**Xoxo Destani**

**Ps. I wuv u! lol**


	4. Pick Up Lines For Dummies

Mitchie woke up in her dorm. She turned off her alarm clock and stood. It was beautiful outside. It was the weekend. She walked out in her pj's. She ran all the way to shane's dorm.

He opened the door. He smiled wide.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She smiled.

"You remembered!" He smiled. Mitchie handed him a box. He opened it.

"Nice" He said sarcastically holding up the Stewie pen.

"Hey I had to save the rest of the money for tuition. This is summer you know. Colledge starts next year" Mitchie said.

"I kno-" He was interrupted by Luke.

"GUYS! YOU HAVE GOT TO COME SEE THIS. Oh and um happy birthday" He said to Shane. Shane nodded and followed luke. Mitchie walked along too.

"OH Wow" Shane said. Written on the walls of the school was.

'HAPPY HALLOWEEN HA HA HA" In graffitti.

"Oh this is terrible" Mitchie said.

"No its awesome!" Luke said.

"Luke! Somebody vandalized the school how is that awesome!?" Shane asked.

"Because its washable spray paint. All you have to do is splash the wall with water and it'll come off" Luke took Mitchie's water bottle and splashed the wall. The paint was still there.

"Or not" Luke said.

"Luke its fine…"

"No…Because I did this!? I thought it was washable! Dang it! That dollar store is a rip off"

"You bought spray paint at a dollar store!? How stupid can you get!?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey that is very offensive you know" Luke said.

"GUYS! SHUTUP! We have to figure out a way to clean this up!" Shane said referring to the wall.

"How? The water didn't work so I doubt we can scrub it off" Luke said.

"Yeah and who's fault is that huh?" Shane asked.

Luke smiled embarrassed and crossed his arms and looking down.

"Come on" Shane sighed "I cant believe im gunna spend my birthday cleaning. This is just like last year when someone told the principal that I painted his front door with green paint and then I had to wash it off" Shane said.

"I didn't know you then" Luke said apologetically.

"Well as much as I love to hear about Shane and Luke's walk down memory lane" Mitchie said smiling and then the smile faded quickly "We have to clean this up now chop chop lets go" Mitchie said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the whole day scrubbing. Mitchie threw soap at Luke. He laughed and threw his sponge at her. When Shane protested they poored the bucket on him. He glared and chased after them. Slipping and falling in the wet grass.

When they were done.

"I am the one who tried to stop you guys" Shane said.

Mitchie laughed hard with tears in her eyes "Says the guy who through somebody elses orange soda across the field at Luke" She laughed.

Luke laughed. He then licked his finger "mm. Orangey" He said. Mitchie laughed harder if that was possible.

"Well now that we're done who's up for getting clean and go to see HSM3?" Shane asked smiling.

"OH me!" Mitchie and Luke said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the theater. Mitchie took a sip of Shane's soda. Luke gave her some m&m's. They all shared. The movie started.

They were at the part where Zac Efron was walking up the steps shaking his head during the song 'Scream' Mitchie laughed and copied his head bang making her hair fly all over the place. Luke smiled and banged his head too.

"Oh wow you look like Zac" Mitchie said noticing.

"Really? Wow…if only I could be dating Vanessa Hudgens" He said.

"Hmph. No way she's taken" Shane said.

"I know by Zac" Luke sighed.

"No by me" Shane joked. They all laughed.

It was at the end of the movie. Where the whole cast was smiling at the screen. Mitchie had tears in her eyes.

"Aw Shane…Remember when we first saw this"

"Yeah…you visited me one summer and we watched Hsm for the first time. And you were in love with Troy" Shane said.

"Yeah I cant believe its over" Mitchie said poking her lip out. Shane sighed "Me either" He said sadly.

"Well I don't really care I mean its just a musical"

"It is not just a musical! It explains life in high school, love, drama, cliques, making decisions, graduation!" Mitchie said defensivly

"Ok Its not just a musical I get it" Luke said "Sorry I offended you"

Mitchie smiled. They stood as the lights came on. Mitchie, Shane, and Luke sang songs from Highschool Musical 3 the whole walk home. People stared but they didn't care.

"Alright well thanks for the fun guys. Happy Birthday Shane. And I'll see yall tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" They both said.

"Ok bye" Luke smiled and ran off to his room.

Shane walked Mitchie to her room.

"Well do I have another present…A Better present for me Mitch?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"You got a whole day with me isn't that enough?" Mitchie smiled cheesily.

"Maybe."

"Maybe. Maybe you're funny" Mitchie laughed. "Well goodnight" Mitchie pecked Shane on the lips in a friend way and turned to her door.

"Wait" Shane turned her around and kissed her passionately. Mitchie kissed him back. They pulled away. Mitchie smiled.

"Now that is a great birthday present" Shane said smiling. Mitchie laughed. Shane turned and walked off.

"I have got to get me a girlfriend" Luke said watching behind the corner. "Hey Caytlin"

"Go Away Luke" Caytlin said not even turning around.

"Hey cant you atleast give a guy a chance!?"

"Nope!" She turned the corner.

"Crap! I have got to get some pick up lines" Luke said. He saw a book In the library that said 'Pick Up Lines For Dummies' "Oh…thank you" Luke said looking up to the celieng and then picking up the book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys been a while since the last 'Stand In The Rain' Hope you enjoyed.**

**Xoxo Destani**


	5. She Thinks She Needs Me

Shane sat down on his balcony. He couldn't believe the past week. Luke asked Caytlin out…she actually said yes. It must be that new book. Oh and Mitchie…she hasn't said a word to him since his birthday. Shane's confused. She just ignores him. He decided he would confront her. For the 50th time today. He stood and walked off to her dorm. He knocked. Mitchie opened the door smiling. She saw it was shane and her smile faded. She was about to close the door when Shane stuck his foot there.

"What is your problem? You've been ignoring me all this week what's gotten into you" Shane asked.

Mitchie got teary. This was so hard. Her voice cracked. "I…I want…I want to tell you some-thing b-but I-I cant and I t-thought if I stayed away from you and L-Luke…It would be easier to hide" Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane asked getting worried now. Mitchie looked down. "Mitch…you're scaring me" Shane said.

"I have leukemia" Mitchie said. Shane's eyes widened. He was not prepared for this at all. How could this…what? He was in shock. In pain. He was about to back away when she fell in his arms.

"Please don't leave me. Im so scared. I found out right after your birthday. I love you and I need you please…please don't leave me" Mitchie cried harder than when she moved away. She cried with her.

"Im never gunna leave you ok? Never" Shane said hugging her tightly. It was late so everyone was in their dorm. Only Shane and Mitchie were in the hallway. Mitchie soon cried herself to sleep in Shane's arms. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He then walked out. When he got out he slid down the wall and cried.

"No…please god no" Shane said while crying. Luke came in the hallway.

"Shane?" He asked. He ran over "Man what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Mitchie has leukemia" Shane said struggling. Luke froze. He dropped his book. His breathing grew quicker. "No" He said. Why his best friend. "I don't believe you!" Luke stood and ran off to his dorm.

"LUKE!" Shane yelled while crying. He then slowly stood. His heart in pain. He slowly walked outside. He sniffed. Why did this happen. He saw his breath in the cold air. He began to sing.

_**She Thinks I walk on water. **_Shane remember when Mitchie fell in the lake and Shane jumped in to save her.

_**She Thinks I Own The Moon. **_Shane remembered When Mitchie told him he owned the moon when he dressed up as an astronot when he was 3

_**She tells me every morning 'They Just Don't need Men Like you'**_

_**She Thinks I've got it together.**_

_**She swears im as tough as nails. **_He remembered when he posed in a muscele pose in front of Mitchie at the pool.

_**But I don't have the heart to tell her. **_

_**That she don't know me that well.**_

It started to rain as Shane started the course.

_**She don't know how much I need her.**_

_**She don't know I'd fall apart **_

_**Without her kiss **_Shane remember when Mitchie kissed him.

_**Without her touch.**_

_**Without her faithful love and arms.**_

_**She Don't know its all about her.**_

_**She Don't know I cant live without her.**_

_**She's my world**_

_**She's my everything. **_

_**And She thinks she needs me. **_Shane remembered Mitchie telling him she needed him while crying in his arms.

The song went to the second verse.

_**Sometimes She cries on my shoulder.**_

_**When she's right next to me.**_

_**But she don't know that when I hold her**_

_**That she's really holding me.**_

_**Holding Me.**_

Shane jumped off the top of the hill to the sidewalk.

_**She don't know How Much I need her.**_

_**She don't know id fall apart.**_

_**Without her kiss **_He remembered when they first kissed as little kids.

_**Without her touch**_

_**Without her faithful love and arms.**_

_**She don't know that its all about her.**_

_**She don't know I cant live without her**_

_**She's my world she's my everything.**_

_**And She thinks she needs me**_

Shane laughed.

_**And the funny thing is **_

_**She thinks she's the lucky one.**_

Shane climbed up and looked through her window he put his hand up to the window.

_**She don't know how much I need her.**_

_**She don't know Id fall apart.**_

_**Without her Kiss**_

_**Without her touch**_

_**Without her faithful love **_

_**And arms**_

_**She don't know that its all about her**_

_**She don't know I cant live without her.**_

_**She's my world**_

_**She's my everything.**_

_**And she think she needs me**_

Shane walked in his room and got in his pajamas. He looked at a picture of him and Mitchie on their first Halloween. Mitchie the princess and Shane the astronot.

_**She thinks I walk on water.**_

_**She thinks I own the moon.**_

Shane let a tear fall and it landed on Mitchie's face in the picture. He set the picture down and layed down in his bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had to do it guys ****J**** Im sorry.**

**Anyways I hope everyone had a **

**Happy Halloween and to cheer ya'll **

**Up I gotta a funny story to tell you. **

**On Halloween. Me and my friends had **

**A sleepover after tricker treating.**

**(Yes we still trick or treat) And we played**

**Strip poker. But the deal was after the game **

**We would all run up the street in only**

**Bra's and pajama pants. So we did but **

**There happened to be a cop on the neighborhood**

**Corner and so he came knocking on the door.**

**And me and my friends were so scared.**

**But the cop was just checking to see if we **

**Were ok cause they thought we were running **

**Away from someone lmao.**

**So that's my crazy**

**Halloween Story tell me **

**Urs!**

**Xoxo Destani**

**Ps. Song in here is 'She Thinks She Needs Me By Andy Griggs' **


End file.
